Little Devil
by LolaDior
Summary: Kagome and her twin sister Kikyo are the only family Left that bears the higurashi Name. They move to tokyo and attend Kyo High. This is where the story begins...
1. Chapter 1

So I have posted many stories and never had the motivation to continue them. This story is in my head and I want to continue it due to the fact as though it's a really good plot. I do ask for motivation though and I will update my story at least one time a day to the simple fact as I am always behind a computer so Please enjoy! I will not be uploading the story today though because I want to give you the fell behind the story. Now Kagome is a complete rebel as in "Don't eta that cookie." And she will be the one who eats the cookie. She is 17 years old filthy rich with no family but, her sister Kikyo who has her life goal set on making Kagome's life a living hell. They hate each other because, they blame the other for their mothers death but, it wasn't just that. (I'll get deeper into that in the stoy) Kagome is a genius even if she doesn't act like it, and a very bad temper with a black belt. Kikyo is more of the girly type tennis and shopping while Kagome is boxing and motorcycle driving. They attend a new High School Kyo High, and I am no longer going to tell you the rest I hope you like it.

Xoxoxoxox

LolaDior


	2. She's back

The story will be in Kagome's point of view so I wont switch it up , so people wont be confused and stuff. First Chapter Enjoy!

P.S I suck at writing and hope to improve while writing this story

Speaking

_Thoughts_

Chapter One

I sit at the table eating my Lucky Charms waiting for 7:30 to hit so I can leave. I cant leave without Kikyo because she can't drive and I don't want to hear her screechy voice " Kagome why did you leave me. Im going to kill you!." Blah blah blah. I finish eating my cereal and look down at my outfit making sure their were no strays of milk or fallen crumbs of cereal on my shirt. I'm wearing a black Jordan shirt with the Jordan sign big in blue on my shirt, A pair of short jean rippled shorts , and Gamma blue Jordan 11's. My hair is in a messy bun with a few strands framing my face. I have star shaped earrings on with a matching star necklace. I don't really wear make up that's more of Kikyo's thing but, I did decide to wear some ruby woo (MAC lipstick it's so cute.) on my lips today. It's almost 7:30 if she isn't down here by 7:32 I'm leaving and she will be walking to school no doubt about that. 5 minutes later its 7:30, my blue iphone 5c rings. _"She's a stripper naked dancer but she begging me to wife her." _ The Migos song "Freak No More" rang signaling I have a call from Sango. I answer " Yo!" I can hear her smiling from the other side of the phone. "Kagome you need to hurry up I haven't seen you in forever!" She yells in my ear I chuckle lowly because of Sango's over exaggeration. Me and Sango has been the bestest friends since 1st grade when I beat up her bully and she gave me Ice cream as a "Reward" ever since then we hit it off but, we grew distant when my dad made us move to Nagasaki when I was in the 9th. Now here I am back in Tokyo in this over sized mansion wit no one but, Kikyo. "Hello? Kags you there?" I snap back into reality from my day dreaming. " Huh? Oh Yea see ya at school okay babes? Toodles!" I hurry and say before she can object which I knew was coming. With a minute to spare Kikyo comes running down the steps in this… I don't even know how to explain it. I wanna say Mini-skirt but, that would be a little to nice. I'm just gonna say a prostitute would sneer in disgust at that outfit and what makes it worse its red.

I roll my eyes and make my way to the garage containing my cars. I scan over all my cars thinking which one would match my outfit and then it hits me . My blue and black un-hooded Porsche jesus I love this car. I make my way over to my Porsche and then Kikyo just has to screw it up. "Were taking the Lambo."

I wave her off and hop into my baby Porsche, I flip Kikyo off and smoothly zoom out of my garage with a enraged Kikyo behind, oh fucking well. I speed down the street hurrying my way to school. 15 Minutes later I'm entering the school parking garage. It's a pretty big school though well decorated and such, it looks good on the outside I wonder if it looks good on the inside. I park and get out my car and I spot Sango at the School entrance talking to Miroku and yes they're still dating, been dating since 9th grade how Kawaii.

I run to Sango and tackle her, not football player… Okay yes football player tackle her. I mean I haven't seen my bestfriend in 4 years how can I not tackle her?! When I tackled her she screamed (Pussy), which of course made me laugh. She glared at me and then she gave me the biggest hug ever, who knew Sango was that strong? I hugged her back and we just sat in silence hugging each other knowing what the other was thinking. Then I look up and realized Miroku was still there just in shock I guess. I get up from hugging Sango pulling her up with me and I say " What Miroku? Never seen me before?" with a slight tinkle of Amusement in my voice. I wasn't expecting Miroku to give me a fan girl scream and a bone-crushing hug, but it happened.

"Kagome-Chan! Why are you here, not that im complaining because I enjoy the view my oh my, you have grown into a lovely Vixen." He says with a sly smile

"I moved back Nagasaki is boring to me and Kikyo kept bitching about how she wanted to see Inuyasha and I miss you guys so a lot will be happening around here now that im back!"

I give Sango a mischievous wink and then I say "Well what the hell? Are we just gonna stand here OR are we gonna go to class?"

Sango laughs loudly, for some odd reason. Me and Miroku exchanges confused glances. Then I shrug maybe Sango has gone nuts while I was gone who knows.

We walk into the school chattering about everything that has happened the past few years from Drama to family and so on. The school is nice very pretty all you need is some taste. This school looks like something Kikyo would design and call it a master piece, it looks like a bunch of rich snobs just baught art in an auc- enough me talking shit about the school. I don't like it simple, its to much for me even if I am rich you wouldn't know unless I told you. Whoever designed this school must have thought they were Madonna when she was popular, or som- never mind I keep drifting back on the way the school looks.

I get my schedule from my back pocket and read it over out loud.

**AP WORLD HISTORY ROOM#: 345**

**AP FRENCH LANGUAGE AND CULTURE ROOM#: 256**

**AP ENVIORMENTAL SCIENCE ROOM#: 926**

**AP CALCULUS BC ROOM#: 657**

**AP ENGLISH LITERATURE AND COMPOSITION ROOM#: 278**

**GYM ROOM#: 100 ( GYMNASIUM )**

**STUDY HALL**

**DRAMA ( AUDITORIRUM )**

Sango stares at me for who knows how long then I say " What Sango!" And she keeps staring then slowly her starts smiling. Creepy. She then busts out and squeals which damn nears bust my ear drums.

" . !" I Yell

"Oops hehe sorry Kaggie Waggie" She cooes at me while trying to pinch my cheeks

I smack her hand away quickly cause she of all people know. Don't touch my face or you die.

" We have all the same classes and you will never guess who's in our classes." She says dramatically

Usually that's a sign saying she wants me to ask who is in our classes so I ask her. Being the over dramatic character she is she falls out in the floor and rolls all around and then gets up with a jump. I just noticed how Miroku stepped off on us. "Well there is me Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, naraku, Kagura,Ayame, Rin, and Shippo!" She yells shippo's name loudly earning an echo in the hall. Great were 15 minutes late. I have this sudden burst of excitement hearing most of my friends a few enemies names. I urge Sango to hurry and lead the way to class, we were walking for about 5 minutes now and stop in front of a loud class room also labeled as 345. I exhaled deeply an motioned for Sango to open the door. She opens the door and walk in, me following behind her and all there was were gasps of shock.

**I know it kinda sucked but, im gonna make it better I promise. R&R If Iget a review or 2 I will more than likely update tonight or maybe even sooner than that Toodles babies!**

**LolaDior**


	3. Weekend!

Told You guys I was going to update soon!

Speaking

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2

It seems as if everyone stopped what they were doing to just stare and ogle at me. I know I changed but, man is it that serious? I shift nervously under everyone's gaze and I search the room looking to see if I recognize any faces and I catch "him". Those golden eyes caught me, I haven't seen those eyes in 3 years and their still the same.

I hear some one clearing their throat loudly and I turn my attention to the teacher, but now that I really look at the teacher he looks very familiar. "Sango you are late, and Kago welcome back." The teacher known as says with a warm smile. _" ? Gold eyes, silver hair. IN- PAPA!" ___Me being me I tackle him full force like a football player ( Second time today ). We fall very loudly on the ground and I suddenly for some reason get this burst of excitement, not that kind of excitement you pervert the kind when you just kicked someone's ass and still want to fight kind of excitement!

I snuggle him and say " I missed you!" so many times over and over and over almost like a never ending song chorus. Then I realize where we are, imagine the looks of shock of strangers and amusement from people that I know. I blush furiously then get up helping Inu-Papa I mean umm, up in the process. Still blushing I mouth "Sorry" to him and smoothly walk away to sit by Sango who some how made her way to her seat in front of… Sesshomaru the fluffbutt, now let me explain me and Sesshy's history. He was my childhood crush and boyfriend but when I moved away we broke up and it so wasn't my fault! He was stubborn and commanded me to come back over facetime, like seriously facetime. That was when the first Iphone came out (Long time right?) anyways I take my seat and avoid his eyes the entire way cause I know he's staring, well how do you know he's staring Kagome? Well jeesh Self because, I can feel those eyes stare into me its so weird sometimes. I sit down and Inu-papa begins his lesson seeing as though I already know what he's teaching there is simply no point in me paying any attention.

Being the trouble maker I am I ball a piece of paper up and look for my target, lets see Koga No, Naraku no he would rip me apart and why is everyone so ripped? Inuyasha no we hate each other, Ayame no , Miroku Yes! I write a love letter in the balled paper signed Sango of courseand re-ball it and launch it at Miroku's head.

And its good! It hit him square in the dome, I should play baseball or something but, he reads it and starts smirking then looks back at Sango and winks. She glares at me and all I can do is shrug and play it off as if nothing happened. I feel someone's eyes just boring into my back so I turn around and come face to face with Guess who?! The almighty powerful Sesshomaru, he's just staring and its so weird I must have gotten cuter because for some odd reason he cant take his eyes off this hot piece of sushi or maybe my back is just really cute who knows.

I stare at him he stares at me, if anything it looks like were having a staring contest but, no he got hot not that he wasn't hot but he got hotter like 100 degrees hotter than what he was. Muscles all lean and ripped , his hair got so much longer and it looks so silky, his marks came out more back then they looked like some one smacked him with a pencil now it looks like tattoos. Then guess what happens? The bell rings oh thank god! I grab my stuff running dragging Sango behind me, out of the class room to get away from his staring. I exit the class now in the hall way and there's so many freaking people like dude , the hallway is really big but, there are like lots of people just swarming the hall way some gossiping, kissing, running to their next class, your typical modern day high school. "So Kags how you been babe? I see you came back to be my woman." A deep cocky voice says from behind me _"Only one person calls me their woman." _ I turn around and I was so right, of course it would be Kouga though, but I missed all my friends so instead of ranting about how im not his woman I just squeeze the life out of him and yell " Kouga-Kun I miss You tons!" Earning us weird glances and stuff from outsiders who don't know of our bond. He chuckles and bearhugs me with his massive arms and again why is everyone so ripped? So then me, Sango and Kouga walk to our next class just talking and from what I hear the next class is a free period because, the teacher is lazy and hardly cares what the students do so bonus for me!

We walk in class and take seats by the window, slowly everyone one by one by one of my friends came over and to make a long story short I got everyone's numbers took a few selfies, followed them on twitter and instagram and tackled a few more people but, no one is injured though. So were all sitting at the table just talking about plans and the weekend Sango recommends the movies, Shippo says the carnival and Naraku says the hunted house. To be honest I prefer to stay home and eat ice cream watching all the Saw movies. So with that lightbulb in my head I just say "Why don't we all have a sleepover at my house! Today till Monday? We leave my house to go to school and we have like a big ass sleepover Saturday and Sunday. Plus I got a pool and a in-home theatre what do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sango agrees nodding her head

"Sounds fun doesn't it my dear Sango?" Miroku ask's with a wiggle of his eyebrows

Rin giggles happily and just agrees with it, and since Rin is going you know Shippo is going.

"Sure me and Kagura will tag along for the fun of it." Naraku mumbles nonchalantly

For some reason he has always been like that, him and Kagura now that I think about it dark and mysterious like the Adams family a bit with out them being related and them dating instead.

Kagura nods her head and just rests her head on Naraku's shoulder, and then my good luck turned on me.

"You weren't plan on inviting this Sesshomaru Kagome?" his cold deep husky voice come's out of no where but then I realize he was behind me

"You didn't say hello nor did you speak so why would I?" I say in a kind of rough voice

"You sound a bit irritated that this Sesshomaru didn't speak, hm?" He almost sounds amused

I roll my eyes and make a "pfft" noise and look at Sesshomaru dead in his eye "Sesshomaru Mariuo Tashio, You are invited to this Kagome's sleepover if you do not show this Kagome will shove her size foot 5 jordan up your ass." I mimick him in the best way possible.

"Very well little one I will attend. Be ready." With that being said he walks back to his seat with a smirk surrounded by groupies

I turned my head back to attention of my clique of friends and their all staring at me mouths agape.

"What?! I kinda missed him a lot actually this is my chance to kind of fix things." I say As if it were nothing but, its way more than that

Shippo being the ever so "wise" one says "Well with you around im sure Sesshomaru can keep his calm he is a hot headed and now that we all passed the ugly stage of life our couples are hotter! I think you should talk to him and get back with him kaggy."

Sango pipes in and exclaims " Yea! Everyone has someone and even when you left Sesshomaru never had a girlfriend again ever! I kinda thought he turned gay."

A few seats back you can hear jakotsu yell "Whats wrong with being gay!"

Suprisingly the entire class says "Nothing" on the same accord like a choir.

I laugh then look a Miroku falling asleep on his hand so I move it making him hit his head on the desk earning everyone to laugh and a glare from Miroku

I can get used to this.

SKIP TO END OF THE DAY (FRIDAY)

I speed my way home to get ready to prepare for the rest if the day. When I get home Kikyo is just sitting on the couch eating ice cream, im suprised she didn't yell and bitch and moan but, when I walk in the kitchen to get snacks and stuff started it looks like hells kitchen Literally shit is all over the floor and dishes piled in the sink and ugh its gross! I run to the living room and grab Kikyo by her hair "What the hell are you doing!?" she yells

I don't answer her but drag her off the couch and throw her in the kitchen, my powers blzing from my anger "Clean this shit up! Now!" I yell killing her with a glare

She huffs and puffs like the big bad wolf she's not and begins to clean the dirty kitchen. I run upstairs into my room and change my clothes into some socks and adida's shirt and fitting adida' pants with my hair still up I grab my charger and walk down stairs to find the kitchen spotless. The wonders of anger and miko powers.

**Hope you like it1 I will be updating soon its all on your reviews! **

**LolaDior**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! I have this new idea that seems to expand your imagination when reading. When I describe things like cars or outfits and houses im just going to put a link at the bottom so you can see what it looks like, because when reading I always google things to see what it looks like so I would know in my mind. For example Kagome's adida's outfit ** search?q=adidas+sweat+suit&tbm=isch&source=lnms&sa=X&ei=Y3rGU53JNIS1yASryYDQBg&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1152&bih=763#q=adidas+shirt+and+sweatpants&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=l0ziUkrkW9JlKM%253A%3Bhveuj5u5-9NJEM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .it% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fshop%252Fshirt%252Badidas%252Bsweatpants%3B404%3B610

**If you guys don't like the idea just leave it in the reviews and I'll stop but until then im going to have different things at the bottom like her house and stuff but, that's going to be at the end I promise.**

**Chapter 3**

Few hours later everyone came in couples I guess, including Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Im not sure who or what invited him but, whatever. It's going on 9 so it's still pretty early I guess, Inuyasha and Kikyo are some where around here doing who knows what. Miroku and Sango are in the pool doing who knows what again, then Shippo and Rin are on the couch watching Django Unchained, so innocent. That leaves me and Sesshomaru just sitting here in the kitchen having a dramatic conversation.

"You still left me."

"We were only 15, you were going to mate me at 15 Sesshomaru." Raising my eyebrows giving him the "Oh really" look.

"Yes!" He exclaims a bit loudly

"Im not sure, and why should I go back out with you?" I asked him while smirking, knowing it would only push him further

"Because I love you and I always had I know this is Sudden and all but we had a future together! Don't deny it and plus you grew into a lovely female , If this doesn't mean anything to you then I guess were really not meant to be." He sadly says

Now I feel bad for leaving in the first place, I missed him a lot and even cried some nights. I knew I should have called even after we broke up but, things were going be so weird and not the same.

I sigh deeply and stare into his eyes, they look so sincere and caring at the moment (At the moment), Then with all the sincerity I can muster I say "We can try again but, things will be different. You won't beat up every guy who gives me a compliment."

"If I feel a threat I will handle it."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, " You will sleep with me on rainy nights."

He raises his eyebrow in questioning, " Is that a bad thing?"

I just give him the "Seriously" look with my eyes squinted. He must have been smoking a lot of weed past few years, because he has the mentality of a pot head right about now.

I open my arms and give him a knowing look, the genius he is he steps to me and picks me up crushing me in his bear hug. Automatic I wrap my legs around his waist and nuzzle my head in his neck. For some reason he shivers and growls, weird right? All I did was nuzzle his ne-oh never mind ha.

I nuzzle his neck again, "Whats wrong?"

He growls low his chest vibrating "Don't whats wrong me."

I chuckle loudly sounding all goofy and stupid, I hop down from his hug/cradle and walk to the pool looking for Sango. I walk up to the pool house door and stop, then I listen closely and put my ear on the door and all I hear is "Ohhh Miroku!" and "yes Sango work that little buttocks!" and a lot more I don't want to get in to detail about.

I walk away from the pool house and into the living room, to find every thing so quiet for some reason. I walk upstairs and into my room to get my slippers and guess who's on my bed? You guessed right, Inuyasha and Kikyo! Where are their clothes!? Eww now I have to burn my sheets, this is so gross and disgusting on so many levels and not the low levels either!

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I scream

So it seems as if no one can hear me since no one moved huh? I got something for that, I run in Kikyo's room and mess it up shattered glass, make up written on the walls and cut up bed sheets! Revenge smells so good to me, I admire my work and turn to leave out of Kikyo's room and find Sesshomaru standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Having fun koi?"

"Hell yea! I haven't had this much fun by myself since last week!

He smiles, oh god his smile is beautiful its so different and bright and its so cute.

He chuckles and beckons me to him with his pointer finger and whispers in my ear his evil plan.

I devilishly rub my hands together and give him a evil smirk and nod. We go in the hallway closet and get 4 bottles of powder, and 4 bottles of dove soap 2 each for me and him. We run to my room and turn my fan on and dump all the powder in front of the fan making it fly in their ugly little screwed up, barney the dinosaur, power ranger, keyboard faces! Inuyasha being the idiot sits up and Sesshomaru lauched the first bar of soap… and its good!

"Oi! What the hell!"

"Get out of my bed!" After I yell those words I throw both bars of soap at Kikyo's face and grab Sesshy and make a mad dash for it.

I drag him behind me running to the guest house on the other side of the estateto sleep there for the night, I don't trust Kikyo when im sleep now that; that just happened she will surely be out for revenge!

I run inside the unlocked house and start panting, man what a run! I look at Sesshomaru and he hasn't even broken a sweat! How unfair, then he gives me this look like how a fat kid looks at chocolate and I suddenly get… aroused?

He probably can smell it, I hope not because if he did smell it I would probably in for "it" tonight.

"_He want's you kagome, and you want him give him what he wants." My inner self says to me_

I shake my head and then some how the next thing I know im being carried upstairs and thrown on the bed… The rest is history.

5 HOURS LATER

I lie their on his chest panting, and a bit sore but that's fine it's all good it was worth it, I drift off to sleep and the last thing I hear before sleep takes me is "Please don't leave me again."

_(Dream)_

_A young kikyo and kagome sits in their room and glare at eachother. The other having as much hate for the other_

"_What are you looking at ugly"_

"_Kikyo your so stupid, if im ugly your ugly!"_

"_Shut up that's why Sesshomaru likes me!"_

"_He would never like you, your to stupid and girly!"_

"_He likes me so much he gave me his number and had me over for dinner and some more after!"_

"_Your such a liar!"_

_Kagome attacks Kikyo punching and kicking her, Kikyo bites Kagome's neck and starts to claw at her back. A man bursts into the room and makes his best attempts to break his daughters up._

"_Break it up you two!"_

"_No she's a liar!"_

"_Your just mad because, your ugly!"_

_Kagome's punches started gaining more speed while, kikyo digged into her skin more with her scratches._

_A beautiful woman runs into the room and Yells loudly "BREAK IT UP..NOW!"_

_Immediately all movement stopped, all scared by said beautiful woman._

"_She hit me first!"_

"_She's being a liar!"_

"_Your sisters your not supposed to , fight and hate each other but hug and love each other."_

"_I agree with your mother." The man says identifying the woman as their mother_

_All of a sudden the woman falls to the ground grasping her heart, tightly._

"_Mom!" Kagome runs to her mothers side Kikyo hot on her trail_

_The man runs to his wife's aid and carries her bridal style to his car silently motioning for his daughters to follow him._

_Everyone rushes to the car and gets in, Kikyo in the front Kagome and their mother in the back, kagome clutching her mothers hand._

"_Love each other because, I love you all." Were the last words that slipped from the womans lips_

"_Noooo!" Kagome clutches her mothers body to her while Kikyo Silently cries and their father shakes his head crying himself._

_Kagome glared at Kikyo and said through clenched teeth "I hate you."_

_(Dream End)_

**WOOT! Guys ready? Im not sure if you'll like this chapter if not sorry I'll do better!**

**house: search?q=large+mansion&espv=2&tbm=isch&imgil=Det3VJI8v3NW8M%253A%253Bhttps%253A%252F% .com%252Fimages%253Fq%253Dtbn%253AANd9GcTEBa9kcOUq8rbk1YSjBH0hekTh_UvmGhLUCWBlQhj7c6_-mQdQQ%253B800%253B600%253BVD-uY6AjQRMabM%253Bhttp%25253A%25252F% %25252Fflorida-realtors-news-renters-say-homeownership-a-top-priority-real-estate%25252F&source=iu&usg=_RYmwWstQ51bHR7VU1qGKA6NZ8wA%3D&sa=X&ei=-anGU8eLD9CqyATmg4DACA&ved=0CCUQ9QEwAw&biw=1152&bih=763#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=w72A4bCWiYR7TM%253A%3BfT9w9ETBrJ_klM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F08% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Finspirational-pictures-of-huge-mansions%252F%3B640%3B480 **

**Pool house: search?q=pool+house+inside&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=U6rGU521O4OvyASTzYL4BQ&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1152&bih=763#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=nHsXpDxnZq_QFM%253A%3B0v-swDUY_n20WM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2012%252F02% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fluxury-jewel-of-kahana-house-beachside-in-maui-hawaii%252Fluxury-jewel-of-kahana-house-with-pool-inside%252F%3B800%3B450**

**Kagome's room:**

** search?q=large+mansion+master+bed+rooms&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=o6rGU_3PNZKhyAT034CYCw&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1152&bih=763#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=ibXFjeItFUm6XM%253A%3B_C5oR3Ljv6RYLM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2011%252F11% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Farticles%252Fcelebrity-homes%252F50-cents-house-buy-now-save-50%252F%3B455%3B294 **

**Guest house:**

search?q=big+guests+houses&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=vrnGU_2jGs2KyATx2IKoAQ&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1152&bih=763#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=6FgwnhH2tgJ-MM%253A%3B29gkSi0aZMa3TM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fmedia%252Fgallery%252Fhotels%252Fafrica%252Fmadagascar%252Ftsara_guest_house_fianarantsoa% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fhotels% %3B1024%3B660

**Kikyo's room:**

** search?q=big+designed+bed+rooms&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=PrrGU9eGOZGoyASE2ILYDw&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1152&bih=763#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=9FZWrBnZAS27DM%253A%3BslB5lad_nfjwQM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fnatural-bedroom-with-jacuzzi-inside%252F%3B880%3B660 **


End file.
